Forever
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Sequel to The Choice and Let Me Guess. Draco's thoughts on the end of the war. Drarry. Cute.


**Forever**

**Draco's thoughts on the end of the war. Drarry (DracoXHarry) Slash. Cute.**

The body lie there, limp in the arms of Hagrid, who was crying, fat tears rolling down his beard.

The survivors of the school siege were standing there, some were crying, some were cursing, but all knew it was over.

They looked at the body, and all their hopes of defeating Voldemort fled. Not all thought this, but deep grief set in to all of their hearts.

The body was of Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived – dead.

"Draco," Voldemort said extending his arms. "Come here and join your parents won't you?"

Draco could feel everyone's eyes on him at that point, the most powerful were those of Hermonie and Ron, Harry's best friends.

His mother was crying in happiness and gesturing urgently to him, his father waiting for him to go to them.

Draco took a step forward, then another, and another.

But then his gaze fell on Harry, and his anger boiled. He was dead.

And the very people he had associated with were the ones who killed him. Voldemort.

He looked at the so-called 'Dark Lord' and glared.

Draco's gaze went to his parents and he sighed sadly.

Draco took his three steps back to where he had been standing beside Luna and Neville.

"Harry's dead. What have I to live for?" He said quietly.

"Draco no!" his mother cried, almost hysterically.

Draco looked up. "I'm not taking one step. That is," he turned to Ron, "If you'll have me."

Ron looked hard at Draco for a while, then nodded. Draco nodded back.

Narcissa was crying hysterically in Lucius's arms, and Voldemort looked displeased that one of his Death Eaters would betray him.

Even a miniature one.

What no one knew, was that Harry was alive, and he heard everything that was going on.

He wanted so badly to get up and go to Draco, his secret lover for the past five years, but he knew if he moved then the plan was doomed.

What was the plan exactly? He was still working on that.

"Well, I for one, am not going to sit here and let these Death Eaters overrun us!" Neville shouted.

Draco smirked. "I'm with you Longbottom," he said.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, even if Harry's dead, _we_ can still fight! Right? Right?"

Choruses of agreement sounded out, and the spell Voldemort had put on them was broken, and they rebelled against the Death Eater forces.

Among the flurry of wands, screaming, and unforgivable curses being thrown around the school, Hagrid dropped Harry's body and the boy disappeared.

"WHERE'S HARRY?" he cried in a panic.

Draco heard the cry and assumed Hagrid had dropped Harry's body.

With a few curses from his wand – dutifully stolen from a Death Eater – he killed another Death Eater and plunged into the school.

He had to find Harry. He wasn't sure why he was still hoping beyond hope, after he'd seen the boy dead right in front of him, but he hoped nonetheless.

And that's when he saw The Golden Boy, running through the crowd and heading for Voldemort.

"HE'S ALIVE!" He screamed.

People who heard him turned from their own battles after quickly finishing off their opponents, and looked.

There was an oval of space where the crowd gathered, Voldemort and Harry stood there facing each other, wands raised, waiting.

Draco's breath hitched and his heart stopped. "Harry…" he breathed.

He took a spot next to Ron and Hermonie, who amazingly didn't seem to mind.

Harry was speaking, mocking Voldemort, but Draco wasn't listening to the words, he was just living in the relief that was the fact has was alive.

He was alive.

He didn't realise he was chanting it under his breath until Ron said, "Why do you care so much anyways?"

The Weasley sounded merely curious, if not flabbergasted, at why the young Malfoy cared about Harry.

"Because Weasel-Bee," Draco snapped, "I love him. That good enough for you?"

He didn't look to see the effect his words had on Ron, he looked back to Harry, who was explaining why the Elder Wand didn't work for him.

"Draco disarmed Dumbledore, making him the master of the Elder Wand," Harry said.

Draco started. He was what? He hadn't known that before.

"Find, then I shall deal with the boy later then," Voldemort said. Draco felt his blood run cold.

"Don't you get it yet Riddle? I disarmed Draco weeks ago, this is his wand here." Harry moved his wand to show Voldemort it was actually Draco's.

"So that makes _me _the master of the Elder Wand,"

Draco's gaze moved from Harry to his parents, who huddled in a corner. He felt suddenly angry, but he forced himself to stay where he was and looked back to Harry.

With a sudden exchange of curses Voldemort fell, Harry nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

Immediately cries of 'he's dead!' filled the air and the hundreds of witches, wizards and students rushed forward to Harry.

Draco hung back, going over to his parents.

"I see you're still alive then," Draco said coolly to his father.

Lucius scowled. "You are a traitor to this family, you are no longer welcome," he spat.

Draco shrugged. "Fine." He said uncaringly.

"Draco, what would make you turn against us like this?" Narcissa sobbed.

Draco turned and said one word over his shoulder. "Harry."

He finally caught up to said Potter talking to his two friends in a corridor that had been more or less destroyed, it was empty apart from the three.

"Potter!" he called.

Harry turned to see Draco grinning and leaning against a pillar.

"See you made it out alive," he nodded to him, meaning he had survived the crowd of magic folk.

"You too." Harry replied.

Hermonie, after giving Draco a sort of wobbly smile, left with Ron to go find Luna and Neville.

When Draco was sure they were alone, he giggled excitedly to himself and ran to Harry.

Harry met him half-way and Draco spun him around in a circle.

"You were amazing Harry! Bloody amazing!" he cried.

Harry was smiling at Draco as he linked his arms around his thin waist, Draco threaded his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

Draco gently cupped the back of Harry's neck for better control, stroking the messy hair away from Harry's face with his other hand.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea," Harry said when they pulled back.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea," Draco rested his cheek against Harry's and sighed. "What happened to your face the last time we met?" he asked.

He was referring to when Harry, Ron and Hermonie had been taken to the Malfoy Mansion, Hermonie had jinxed Harry's face so no one would be able to tell it was him.

He told Draco this, who snorted. "Ingenious plan, wouldn't have worked if those blathering idiots had any sense. I recognised you straight away,"

"Of course you would." Harry smiled kissing Draco's cheek.

"What now Harry?" Draco asked.

"What now? Well, Voldemort's dead, so the Ministry gets back into order, the school goes back to normal and the wizarding world can continue functioning as normal," Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Idiot. What happens to us is what I meant,"

"Us?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, us. As in you and me? Come on Harry I know you took a knock to the head a few hours back but don't tell me you got amnesia," Draco said.

"Uh…no, no I'm good," Harry stammered.

Draco flicked Harry's ear in mild irritation.

"Potter I knew you were always a bit daft but I never knew you were this much of a simpleton," he said.

"Ass." Harry accused.

Draco's mock scowl melted into a smile. "You love it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. If I didn't, would we be here right now?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hey don't you go trying to capture my style Potter, everyone knows I'm the cool one here. I'm like smoke, un-grabbable, and all over the place," Draco snorted.

"Your style? You mean being a total dick to everyone and acting like your better than everyone around you?" Harry questioned.

"Uh-huh." Draco said with a pleased smile. Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Oh come on don't be mad Harry I'm just playing," Draco said imitating a small child. "And anyway, you avoided my question,"

Harry let go of Draco, who raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, I dunno Draco, you sure you want this with me?" Harry asked.

Draco growled and hit Harry upside the head. "Of course I do you imbecile!" he shouted. "If I told you so before when I could have been killed, I'm more than willing now!"

He stepped over to Harry who unconsciously winced. Draco sighed and brought his arms around him gently.

"I love you, got it? Nothing is ever going to change that, if I can't have this with you, there will be no one else. That's a promise and a threat. You said like you're trying to ditch me like before," he said.

"Draco I'm not trying to ditch you. If you really are sure then…well…" Harry trailed off and with a blush he looked down and mumbled.

"What was that Harry?" Draco asked moving his head closer. Harry mumbled again.

"Still can't hear you love," he whispered.

"I said I…want to live with you," Harry said.

Draco's eyes widened momentarily. Then he grinned. "Really? You sure 'bout that Scarhead? I'm not the easiest person to live with,"

Harry, ignoring Draco's teasing, nodded seriously.

"I love you. I want to be with you." He said.

Draco shivered and pulled Harry closer. "I'll never tire of hearing you say that. It's fantastic, your voice is almost addictive. I've missed it,"

"Oh I get it, all you want from me is my voice. Hmph. Traitor," Harry teased.

Draco smiled tiredly. He was suddenly feeling exhausted.

He couldn't be bothered coming up with a snarky comeback, so he settled for tightening his grip of The Boy Who Lived, and sighing.

"Well, then I guess you're stuck with me Golden Boy," he said.

"That's fine with me." Harry replied.

Draco smiled.

It was funny to see the reaction the two brought, after Hogwarts had been rebuilt and the students come back for their final year, the house tables were mixed among the seventh years.

Every day Draco would slide in next to Ron, Hermonie, Neville and Harry, and Luna would come over from the Ravenclaw table.

The faces of Grabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and practically everyone else were priceless, and Draco loved messing things up.

In the holidays, since Draco had been officially disowned, he would stay with Harry at Grimmauld Place, and it was heaven.

Draco had no doubt that they would be together for the rest of their lives, because Harry said forever.

And after all, when Harry Potter said forever, that's exactly what he meant.

**Forever.**

**The end!**


End file.
